


Pokespe group chat of death

by TheFlyingSnakeCat



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingSnakeCat/pseuds/TheFlyingSnakeCat
Summary: Gold decided it was a good idea to make a group chat for the kanto hoenn, and johto dexholders. Spoiler alert its not.(I wrot this on mobile so it might be a little typo prone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo first fic on here so its lit, anyways, im gonna list their usernames here.  
> Yellow: chu-chu  
> Red: frostythesnowman  
> Green oak: green  
> Blue: uwu  
> Gold: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Silver: ಠ_ಠ  
> Crystal: i-kicked-god-in-the-face  
> Ruby: fashionismypassion  
> Sapphire: stabitha  
> Emerald: gremlin

2:24 am

( **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : opened a chat

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : named the chat " **pokebros** "

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : added  **ಠ_ಠ** ,  **frostythesnowman** ,  **i-kicked-god-in-the-face** , and 6 others.

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : sup 

**ಠ_ಠ** : why am i here

**uwu** : hey gold do you take constructive criticism

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** no

**uwu** : to bad 

**uwu** has kicked  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** from the chat

**uwu** : good riddance

**chu-chu** : thats mean blue! 

**chu-chu** added  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** to the chat

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** thanks :)

**uwu** : aw

**green** : its 2 in the morning go the fuck to sleep

**uwu** : :(

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : wow, you come into my house.

**green** : i have stuff to do in the morning i don need my phone buzzing all fucking night. I swear to god

**uwu** : youre boring 

3:40 am

**uwu** : 🤕Hit 👊 or miss😳 I guess 🤔they 👉never ❌ miss, huh 😕😕? You 🙌got 🤪a boyfriend😍, I bet 🎰😶he 😨doesn't 👎kiss 😘😘 ya🤭 mwah💖 😻He 🧐gon' find 🔍🔍 another girl 👶 🤩and he 😮won't😤 miss👌 ya🙀 He 🤤gon' 😲skrrt and hit 👊👊 the dab😎 like 😄😄 Wiz 🤠Khalifa🤑 @green 

**green** has left the chat

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : oh no u dont buster

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** has added  **green** to the chat

**green** : fuck off

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : no


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow: chu-chu  
> Red: frostythesnowman  
> Green oak: green  
> Blue: uwu  
> Gold: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Silver: ಠ_ಠ  
> Crystal: i-kicked-god-in-the-face  
> Ruby: fashionismypassion/fuck sayer  
> Sapphire: stabitha  
> Emerald: gremlin

**12:06 pm**

**fashionismypassion** **:**  Has anyone seen Sapphire anywhere? She isnt responding to my messages and i need her to try on something.

 **uwu** **:** maybe she doesnt want to try on stuff?

 **stabitha:** fuck u ruby i aint gonna try on your bs outfits.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** oooh sapphy SNAPPED

 **fashionismypassion** **:** Sapphire, please just try it on? 

 **stabitha:** why are you giving lillipup eyes to your phone screen? Nobody can see you??

 **fashionismypassion** **:** how do you know what face im making

**stabitha has left the chat**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** oh shit sapphy ran away

**fashionismypassion** **has left the chat**

**uwu:** holy fuck rubys gonna murder sapphire!! that is, if she dosnt kill him first

**2:43 pm**

****fashionismypassion** **has joined the chat** **

********fashionismypassion** **:**** Remind me to find a way to lock my vents. Apparently, Sapphire has been using them as hiding places when i need her to try somthing on.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** damn dude

**stabitha has joined the chat**

**stabitha:** maybe if the "clothes" were comfortable to climb in i would wear them

 ** **fashionismypassion** **:**** How did you even get in the vents? The opening is barely big enough for me to stick my head in, just how?

 **stabitha:** idk maybe youre just fat.

 ** **fashionismypassion** **:**** You are rude as all fuck.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** hdyytgfyxhsdf did ruby just fucking swear

 **uwu:** omfg he did who are you and what did you do with ruby

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed **fashionismypassion's**  name to "fuck sayer"**

**fuck sayer:** Why? And how?

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** a: it works, and b: im the creator of this chat i have unlimited power

 

 


End file.
